Tierra
by Nia Joz
Summary: Ella tenia que salir de su vida tan rápido como había llegado, aquel no era su lugar y menos durante esta guerra... Pero su intento de salir de allí no había sido la mas inteligente y termino por quedar mas atrapada.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

El sonido del golpe hizo que ella despertara rápidamente asustada. Las cadenas la jalaron recordándole que seguía en el mismo horrible lugar de siempre.

-Lena ¿No? –Pregunto un hombre que no habia visto antes allí.

-Si –Dijo ella simplemente.

-Te están esperando –Dijo él acercándose a ella.

Ella vio como él hacía que las cadenas se desarmaran colocando un dije que tenía en su bolsillo, si hubiera sabido que era tan fácil.

-Espero que colabores –Dijo el hombre antes de tomarla del brazo bruscamente.

Esta era la primera vez que la sacaban de aquella horrible habitación desde que había llegado allí pero no sabía si asustarse más o no.

En cuanto él la saco de la habitación ella deseo volver dentro. Era un pasillo igual de oscuro que la habitación y frente a las muchas puertas que habían estaban mujeres en ropa interior con las miradas bajas.

-Quiero que te quites la ropa y te quedes aquí hasta que yo vuelva –Dijo el hombre cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras ella.

Él se fue por el pasillo y ella noto como no miro a ninguna de las mujeres mientras pasaba. Seguro estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Ella dudo unos momento en quitarse la ropa pero una de las mujeres la miro y le hablo.

-Es mejor que lo hagas, no te esfuerces en luchar –Dijo la mujer –No si quieres vivir.

Ella la miro y noto que aquella mujer debía tener la edad de su madre. Miro a las otras mujeres y se preguntó cómo habían llegado allí. Se quitó la ropa rápidamente quedando solo en ropa interior como las demás mujeres.

¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿La matarían? ¿La violarían? ¿La venderían? Se podía imaginar mil formas de tortura y de repente sonrió, porque al parecer a ella le había tocado la parte más fácil de esto. Solo rezaba porque sus padres pensaran que estaba muerta y no pasando por esto.

-¿Te sientes feliz de estar aquí? –Le pregunto la misma mujer mirándola -¿Te gusta lo que nos hacen?

Ella no le respondió. No podía hacerlo, no debía hacerlo.

-¡Lena! –Escucho el grito del hombre al final del pasillo -¡Ven aquí!

Ella miro la ropa a sus pies antes de caminar hacia el hombre quien la miraba seriamente.

-¿Eres virgen? –Pregunto el hombre cuando ella estuvo frente a él.

-Si –Dijo ella simplemente.

Antes le habría dado cierta vergüenza admitirlo pero en este punto de su vida ya no le importaban ese tipo de cosas, ya no.

-Ven –Dijo el hombre tomándola de nuevo por el brazo.

Él la llevo por otro pasillo y luego la hizo pasar por una puerta.

La luz del sol la cegó por unos minutos y luego miro donde estaba.

-¡Y aquí esta Lena! –Escucho a un hombre decir alegremente.

Ella miro a las muchas personas sentadas frente al escenario al aire libre donde ella ahora estaba parada. Había un hombre vestido de traje y sostenía un micrófono con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras la señalaba.

El hecho de saber que iba a ser subastada frente a tanta gente le hizo pensar que tal vez no le había tocado la parte más fácil pero si era mejor que la que le había tocado a los demás.

-Lena ven aquí –Dijo el hombre por el micrófono.

Ella se acercó a él rápidamente y luego mantuvo la vista en el público que la observaba.

-Ella tiene dieciocho años y es una mujer Tierra sangre pura –Dijo el hombre igual de alegre –Pero Lena tiene un secreto ¿Les puedo decir tu secreto, Lena?

 _Que hombre tan idiota._

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza sin mirarlo.

-¡Lena es virgen! –Dijo el casi gritando por el micrófono.

De repente las personas comenzaron a gritar de emoción _._

 _¿Qué clase de personas eran ellos? Enfermos._

Ella comenzó a mirar el lugar y los adornos alrededor del escenario antes de identificar rápidamente el lugar como un país agua. Eran muy característicos sus adornos de flores amarillas y rojas aparte de que en aquel lugar hacía mucho calor.

-Comenzamos con cinco mil cellas –Dijo luego el hombre.

Ella vio rápidamente como un hombre anciano levantaba la mano haciendo que todos los demás callaran.

-Tenemos cinco mil ¿Quién ofrece cinco mil quinientos? –Pregunto el hombre junto a ella.

Comenzó a pensar que el anciano se veía débil y que no sería tan difícil deshacerse de él.

Ella vio a un joven que no debía tener dos años más que ella y levantaba la mano.

-Ofrezco ocho mil quinientas cellas –Dijo un hombre con una voz que hizo ella se estremeciera de miedo.

Ella lo vio cuando se levantó de su silla cruzándose de brazos. Era muy alto, se veía bastante musculoso y era calvo. Él si le daba miedo.

-Oh –Dijo el hombre junto a ella sorprendido -¿Alguien ofrece más?

Ella miro al hombre anciano esperando que el ofreciera mas pero al parecer el hombre calvo lo había asustado. El chico estaba igual de asustado que el anciano así que no ofreció más.

-Ocho mil quinientos a la una… a las dos…

-Once mil –Ella miro que otro hombre se levantó.

Todos voltearon a observar al hombre calvo como esperando algo. Ella miro al que se había levando y lo analizo. No parecía tener más de veinticinco, tenía el cabello negro azabache un poco largo, tenía ojos azules, la piel pálida y facciones duras. Se veía amenazante pero no igual de amenazante que el calvo.

-Quince mil –Dijo el hombre calvo mirándola.

¿Por qué nadie más decía nada? Era obvio que no importaba con cuál de los dos quedara, no le iba a gustar quedarse con ninguno de esos dos.

-Dieciocho mil –Dijo el pelinegro también mirándola.

Ella bajo la mirada rápidamente ocultándose de ambos hombres ¿Por qué ofrecían tanto dinero? Ella se ganaba en el trabajo cuatro mil cellas, mensualmente.

-Veinte mil –Dijo el hombre calvo.

-Les recuerdo que Lena no es la única virgen, hay muchas más –Dijo el hombre del micrófono.

-Veinticinco mil –Dijo el pelinegro.

Ella subió la mirada sorprendida y vio que el hombre calvo miraba al pelinegro sorprendido también ¿Qué clase de personas eran esas? ¿Eran narcotraficantes? ¿Ladrones de banco profesionales? Seguramente también traficaban personas.

El hombre calvo dijo algo en voz baja antes de volver a sentarse en su silla haciendo que el pelinegro sonriera. El hombre del micrófono se veía muy sorprendido y luego sonrió igual de alegre.

-Vendida en veinticinco mil –Dijo el hombre del micrófono alegremente –Pase por el escenario, señor.

Ella vio como él se acercaba al escenario y el hombre del micrófono la miro y le hizo seña para que se acercara. El pelinegro la miro al pie de la escalera del escenario y ella se acercó a él.

Él le dio a ella una sonrisa ladina mientras que bajaba del escenario pero ella solo lo miro con indiferencia.

-¡Bueno! ¡Ahora viene la segunda chica más linda! –Ella escucho que dijo el hombre por el micrófono tras ella.

-¿Estas bien? –Dijo el pelinegro frente a ella.

Ella lo escucho y lo miro sorprendida. El tono de su voz era… fascinante.

-¿No hablas? –Pregunto el mirándola divertido.

Ella solo desvió la mirada de él y escucho su leve risa antes de que la tomara por la muñeca.

-Está bien, no necesito que hables –Dijo el antes de comenzar a caminar aun sosteniendo su muñeca.

Ella lo siguió sin decir nada. Noto que él era muchísimo más alto que ella y comenzó a pensar en preguntarle su nombre, pero rápidamente saco esas ideas de su cabeza.

-¡Drew! –Escucho una voz muy grave y vio como el pelinegro volteaba.

Ella quiso correr por su bienestar cuando vio al hombre calvo acercándose a ellos casi corriendo. El hombre se acercaba con una expresión de disgusto que era obviamente notable y ella vio que al pelinegro no parecía importarle.

-Quiero a la virgen –Dijo el hombre calvo cuando estuvo frente a ellos.

-No me importa –Dijo el pelinegro.

-Te pagare el doble de lo que pagaste por ella –Dijo el hombre calvo mirándolo fijamente.

Ella noto que ambos eran de la misma altura y se sintió tan pequeña en comparación con ellos. Miro alrededor y cruzo las manos en su pecho tratando de relajarse a pesar de que tenía tanto frio y el hombre calvo estaba a punto de comprarla.

-No me importa, Ian –Dijo el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros desinteresado –No te la voy a dar.

-Es muy poquita cosa ¿Para que la quieres, Drew? –Pregunto el hombre calvo.

Ella miro alrededor y vio que las demás personas estaban ocupadas mirando a la nueva mujer en el escenario.

-¿Por qué la quieres tú? –Pregunto el pelinegro en respuesta.

-Porque es virgen –Dijo el hombre calvo como si fuera obvio.

-Está bien, yo también la quiero por eso –Dijo el pelinegro simplemente antes de tomarla del brazo.

Antes de que ella se pudiera dar cuenta de que la habían tomado del brazo fue tirada haciéndola caminar rápidamente. Ella vio que el hombre calvo había quedado atrás confundido y quieto solo mirándolos mientras se iban.

-¿Tu nombre es Lena? –Ella escucho que pregunto el pelinegro.

-¿Eso importa? –Pregunto ella en respuesta y él se detuvo de golpe.

Ella al instante pensó que había cometido un error pero al ver que él le sonrió divertido supo que no había sido eso lo que lo había hecho detenerse.

-¿Mentiste sobre tu nombre? –Pregunto él realmente divertido.

-¿Quién sabe? –Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eres una niña muy atrevida –Dijo él mirándola a los ojos.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros desviando la mirada. No era como si eso fuera a hacer su castigo peor o mejor.

-¿De dónde eres? –Pregunto él.

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo para salir de aquel lugar dándole la espalda a su acompañante.

-Del octavo país tierra –Dijo ella simplemente caminando tras él.

-¿Qué hacías allí? –Pregunto él.

Ella vio que estaban acercándose a unas puertas que parecían de salida donde estaban dos guardias que parecían gorilas.

-Era estudiante de medicina –Mintió ella rápidamente cuando llegaron a las puertas.

-Sr. Bordeu –Dijeron los dos guardias al mismo tiempo antes de abrir las puertas.

-Gracias –Dijo él antes de salir por las puertas con ella.

Ella vio que salieron a un gran aparcamiento con muchos autos que se veían caros. Él la soltó del brazo y siguió caminando dejándola atrás.

-¿Te vas a quedar allí? –Pregunto él sin dejar de caminar.

Ella frunció el ceño antes de caminar rápidamente para alcanzarlo y seguirle el paso. Aún estaba en ropa interior aunque en ese momento parecía el menor de sus problemas.

-Mi nombre es Drew –Dijo el mientras ella lo seguía por el aparcamiento –Puedes decirme Drew.

Ella no dijo nada mientras caminaban y comenzaba a sentir caliente el asfalto bajo sus pies. Debía ser el mediodía porque el sol estaba en su punto máximo sobre ellos.

-Dime tu nombre –Dijo él en casi una orden.

-Helena –Dijo ella simplemente sin darle importancia.

-Lindo nombre –Dijo él antes de sacar un celular de su bolsillo.

Se detuvieron junto a un Jeep negro con cristales polarizados. Ella pensó que era el perfecto auto de un traficante y sabía que él probablemente lo era.

-Así que eras estudiante de medicina… -Comenzó a decir el mientras manipulaba el celular en sus manos.

-Aja –Dijo ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

De repente una de las puertas de los asientos traseros del auto se abrió y la miro con una sonrisa.

-Eres muy buena mentirosa ¿Dónde te enseñan eso? –Pregunto él sonriendo –Sube al auto.

Ella no dijo nada mientras subía al auto por la puerta que se había abierto y luego él la cerraba tras ella. Miro el auto que era oscuro por dentro y tenía asientos de cuero que se sentían horrible bajo las piernas desnudas de ella.

-Entonces ¿Dónde te enseñan eso? ¿En la armada? –Pregunto él en modo de broma mientras subía al auto.

Ella en cuanto el término la última frase, se tensó incomoda pero no dijo nada igual.

–Ustedes la gente tierra tienen unos apellidos bastante extraños –No entendía aquel comentario en realidad pero igual no le gustaba.

 _Racista…_

-Aunque una vez conocí a una chico llamado Esteban Giacomo, suena muy bien –Dijo él simplemente mirándola a través del retrovisor –¿No lo crees?

-¿Quién sabe? –Dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Quieres preguntarme algo? –Pregunto él simplemente.

-No –Dijo ella simplemente cerrando los ojos.

-No te preocupa saber que te voy a hacer ¿Eh? –Escucho al hombre levemente sorprendido –¿No tienes miedo? ¿O es que te parezco atractivo?

 _Maldito egocéntrico_

-¿Se supone que si te pregunto me dirás? –Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño con los ojos aun cerrados.

-No en circunstancias normales pero si ahora tú lo haces, te lo diré –Dijo él.

Ella escucho que el auto estaba en marcha y abrió unos segundos los ojos antes de ver la mirada azul por el retrovisor y volver a cerrarlos.

-¿Quieres saber? –Pregunto él y ella dudo antes de responder.

-No –Dijo ella.

-Eres una niña bastante extraña –Escucho ella que dijo él –No te voy a violar.

Ella no dijo nada con los ojos cerrados como si no le importara pero en realidad le relajaba bastante lo que había dicho.

-Tampoco te voy a meter en un sótano a esperar que mueras de hambre –Continuo diciendo el –Ni voy a hacerte una esclava.

Ella tuvo la tentación de preguntarle ¿Qué haría con ella entonces?

-Vas a estar en mi casa hasta que yo diga –Dijo él como si fuera simple y normal.

-Está bien _-¿Qué le pasaba a ese loco?_

-Pero si te parezco atractivo, nunca te despreciaría como mujer –Dijo él y ella escucho luego una risa divertida.

 _Idiota_

-Créeme que es mejor de lo que hará Ian –Dijo él –¿De dónde son tus padres?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Pregunto ella sin entender de donde había salido la pregunta.

-Tu cabello… es casi rojo –Dijo él como si fuera obvio.

-Lo se–Dijo ella sin abrir los ojos.

-Es lindo –Dijo él simplemente.

-¿Qué?

-Nada –Dijo él.

Ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados otros momentos más y luego escucho que el motor del auto se apagaba.

-Llegamos –Anuncio él.

Ella abrió los ojos y él ya estaba bajando del auto. Abrió su puerta y miro donde estaba…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Aquella casa era grande y estaba pintada de color blanco. Las ventanas con sus rejillas negras, la puerta principal era de madera oscura y el patio delantero estaba cubierto de césped pero a pesar de todo se veía muerta.

Ella llevaba contado los días dentro de esa habitación. Hubiera preferido quedarse donde estaba antes con la esperanza de que la matarían o violarían en algún momento pero ahí solo iba a estar hasta la muerte.

El maldito hombre agua la tenía en su casa desde el día en que la compro y no lo había visto desde que la dejo en la habitación encerrada.

Aquello era horrible. Solo había una ventana, un baño y una mujer que venía de vez en cuando a traerle comida, ropa o cualquier cosa que necesitara… menos un cuchillo para matarse.

Se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana que daba a un vecindario familiar. Podía ver niños corriendo y juguetes por todas partes. Le sorprendía ver cómo la gente agua se podía ver tan feliz durante la guerra ya que en los países Tierra las personas solo salían de sus casas cuando era necesario.

A veces recordaba a su padre y lloraba por haberlo decepcionado de aquella forma. Ya ni siquiera podría escapar de ahí, no tendría a donde en un país enemigo.

-Niña, traje tu almuerzo –Dijo la mujer mientras entraba a la habitación.

Helena estaba sentada sobre la cama mirando la pared. Miro de reojo a la mujer y noto que se veía bastante extraña.

-Gracias –Dijo ella mientras que la mujer dejaba la bandeja con comida en el pie de su cama.

-De nada –Dijo la mujer.

De repente la mujer antes de salir de la habitación cayó al suelo como un trozo tela.

Helena se quedó mirando a la mujer sorprendida y se acercó a ella viendo que estaba inconsciente. Maldijo en voz baja antes de agacharse a revisarla.

La mujer había sido amable con ella durante los veinticuatro días que llevaba ahí y Helena no tenía corazón para dejarla ahí tendida en el suelo.

-¡Lorena! –Escucho un grito femenino.

Helena la tomo en brazos y deseo que la mujer fuera más delgada. La dejo sobre la cama haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible por no soltarla de golpe. Solo estaba desmayada, aun respiraba y el latido de su corazón era muy estable.

-¡Lorena! ¡Te estoy buscando! –Una mujer entro gritando a la habitación.

Helena miro extrañada a la mujer que había entrado a la habitación. Sus ojos eran muy azules y su piel muy pálida al igual que el hombre agua, aparte ella también era muy alta.

-¿Quién eres tú? –Pregunto la mujer mirando a Helena extrañada.

-Y-yo… -Estaba diciendo la pelirroja cuando la mujer la interrumpió con un gritito de emoción.

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Lo siento! ¡Drew no me lo había contado! –Dijo ella con toda su cara roja –Soy su hermana Danielle, perdón por llegar así a su casa, sé que no debí pero Drew no me había contado nada.

 _¿Quién es Drew?_

-Está bien, no importa –Dijo Helena sin saber que decir.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? –Pregunto la mujer acercándose a la pelirroja.

 _¿Ella piensa que soy mujer del hombre agua? Que divertido._

Helena pensó mucho rápidamente antes de dar su respuesta.

-Llevamos un mes viviendo juntos –Dijo Helena tratando de sonar natural. No era mentira.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Él no me había contado nada! ¡Que grosero! –Dijo la mujer emocionada –Tengo que contárselo a mi madre, ¿Ya te dije que soy Danielle?

-Sí, es un placer conocerte, yo soy Helena –Dijo ella sonriendo.

Helena se sentía una actriz genial, la iban a nominar a algún premio… si terminaba viva.

-Tienes un acento muy lindo, ¿De dónde eres? –Pregunto la mujer.

Helena puso los ojos en blanco sin saber que decir. No podía decir que era de algún país Tierra.

-Yo siempre había querido conocer a la familia de Drew pero él siempre tiene una excusa cuando se lo digo –Dijo Helena cambiando el tema rápidamente mientras que la mujer la miraba con emoción –A veces pienso que tal vez no quiere que su familia me conozca.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Es un idiota! ¡Eres muy linda y bastante tierna! ¡Eres tan pequeña! –Dijo Danielle casi gritando -¿Sabes qué? Vamos a mi casa ahora, tienes que conocer a mi madre.

 _¡Sí! Se vengaría del tal Drew fácilmente._

-Me gusta tú vestido –Dijo Danielle mirándola.

-Gracias, es un regalo de Drew –Dijo Helena sonriendo.

Era cierto, era un regalo por parte de él, al igual que toda la ropa con la que se había vestido estos veinticuatro días. Lorena llevaba ropa a su habitación todas las noches y Helena agradecía que en la habitación hubiera un baño privado ya que la mujer insistía en quedarse hasta que se vistiera para entregarle el otro conjunto de ropa.

-¿Por qué Lorena está durmiendo? –Pregunto Danielle mirando a la mujer en la cama.

-Estuvo limpiando arduamente últimamente porque… -Helena no sabía con qué completar la oración.

-¡Entiendo! –Dijo de repente la ojiazul –Tranquila, yo también hago desastres con mi novio.

La pelirroja sintió como su cara se calentaba y estaba segura de que en ese momento podía hacerle competencia a un tomate.

-No te avergüences, eres joven y puedes disfrutar de tu sexualidad –Dijo Danielle muy seria -¿Quieres buscar tu bolso antes de irnos?

-No, me muero por conocer a la madre de Drew –Dijo Helena con falsa emocion –No puedo esperar.

 _No puedo esperar por salir de aquí._

-Bueno, vámonos –Dijo Danielle tomándola de la mano y sacándola de la habitación.

-Tu cabello es muy lindo ¿Es natural? –Pregunto Danielle mientras caminaban por un pasillo bastante largo.

-Si, a Drew también le gusta –Dijo Helena recordando al idiota el día que la trajo a su casa.

-¿Por qué es tan corto? –Pregunto la ojiazul.

La pelirroja pensó mucho antes de responder a esa pregunta. Usaba el cabello tres centímetros sobre los hombros y si, en comparación con la ojiazul era muy corto.

-Porque a mis padres no les gustaba que mi cabello fuera muy largo ya que les parecía desarreglado –Dijo Helena y eso no era una mentira.

-¿En serio? Yo no podría soportar tener el cabello corto, amo mi cabello –Dijo Danielle mientras llegaban a las puertas de la casa.

-¿Estas segura de que Drew no se molestara? –Dijo Helena pensando en lo que podría hacer el hombre si ella salía de la casa.

-No se va a enterar, luego podremos molestarlo –Dijo la ojizul mientras abría la puerta –Volverás antes de que él llegue del trabajo.

-Claro –Dijo la pelirroja soltando la mano de la mujer y saliendo de la casa primero que Danielle.

-Mi madre va estar tan feliz de verte, y tan molesta con Drew por no decirnos antes –Dijo Danielle mientras salía de la casa y cerraba la puerta tras de ella.

-Espero que no se moleste conmigo – _Y que no me torture hasta la muerte._

-Si te quiere tanto como para que vivas con él, no se molestara por esta tontería –Dijo Danielle mientras sacaba un celular del bolsillo de sus jeans.

Helena miro el viejo Porsche negro aparcado frente a la casa y espero que Danielle terminara con su celular.

-¿Un mes? Guao, creo que no recuerdo la última vez que Drew tuvo una relación tan larga –Dijo Danielle mientras dejaba su celular y lo metía en el bolsillo de nuevo.

-Él es tan lindo conmigo – _Tanto como puede serlo un esclavista._

-Me sorprende que no nos haya contado nada –Dijo Danielle pensándolo –A veces cuando no nos quiere contar algo, se lo dice a Ian quien es nuestro primo y es su mejor amigo.

A Helena ese nombre le sonaba pero no podía recordar quien era.

 _Igual, espero salir de aquí lo más pronto posible._

-Vamos, mi madre está en casa como siempre y mi hermana casualmente está de visita –Dijo Danielle mientras volvía a tomar a Helena de la mano y casi la arrastraba al auto.

Helena solo soltó la mano de la mujer cuando subió al asiento del copiloto. Volvió a pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse en la habitación hasta que al hombre se le ocurriera hacer algo más con ella.

-¿Y trabajas? –Pregunto Danielle al encender el auto.

-…-Helena no tenía idea de que responder.

-¿Drew te mantiene? –Pregunto la mujer volteando a mirarla al ver que no obtenía respuesta.

-¡No! –Espeto Helena a pesar de que no tenía una respuesta a la primera pregunta –Es solo que… no me gusta hablar de eso, para mi es incómodo.

-Bueno no es que quiera presionarte pero mi madre te va a preguntar lo mismo –Dijo Danielle mirando al frente y acelerando el auto.

Eso significaba para Helena que debía buscar la respuesta a la pregunta antes de llegar.

Se preguntó qué pensaría el hombre de lo que estaba haciendo. Su familia seguro no sabía que compraba mujeres en subastas porque de ser así la hubieran calificado como lo que era rápidamente. Tal vez luego de esto la matara pero eso era mejor que quedarse encerrada en la habitación con sus pensamientos de odio hacia el hombre.

-A menos que seas una prostituta o una bailarina exótica, está bien que digas para que trabajas –Dijo Danielle en broma mirando el camino y aun así Helena no sabía que responder –Bueno no es que ese trabajo este mal, lo siento…

-No, es eso –Dijo Helena simplemente sintiéndose incomoda.

 _Hola Señora mi nombre es Helena Del Fiore y su hijo me compro en una subasta luego de que me tomaran como carne de caño en mi escuadrón del Ejercito Militar Tierra, por suerte estoy viva que es mucho en comparación con el resto del escuadrón._

-No te sientas nerviosa, mi madre estará encantada de conocerte –Dijo Danielle y Helena se percató de que ya estaban bastante lejos del vecindario.

-¿Ella sabe que vamos en camino? Lo último que quiero es molestarla –Dijo Helena pensando en lo que estaba haciendo.

-Ella nunca está ocupada, seguro está en su jardín, leyendo un libro o tejiendo algo –Dijo Danielle mirando unos segundos a Helena y luego de nuevo al camino –Y mi hermana mayor ahora también está con ella porque vino a pasar una semana con nosotros ya que ella vive en el Quinto País Aire.

-Ah… Eso está un poco lejos –Dijo Helena mirando por la ventana.

Los Países Agua y Aire estaban muy bien relacionados a pesar de que los países Agua estaban en continentes bastante alejados.

-Si pero su esposo trabaja allí y cuando se casaron ella se mudó con el –Dijo Danielle mirando el camino –Mi novio es soldado en el ejército Agua, no está bien entrenado así que no lo envían a misiones fuera del país lo cual para mí es un alivio.

-Ah que bien –Fue lo único que dijo Helena esperando escuchar más.

-Tiene veinticuatro años pero se inscribió a los veintidós y él dice que hay que tener por lo menos tres años para que te envíen a una batalla –Dijo Danielle mientras su mirada se perdía vagamente –No sé cómo sus padres lo dejaron inscribirse, pero yo ya no puedo hacer nada aunque desearía que no fuera así.

-Pero tienes la seguridad de que pase lo pase será un héroe –Dijo Helena al ver que la voz de la mujer se iba apagando gradualmente.

-Pero preferiría tenerlo siempre como lo que es a perderlo como alguien mejor –Dijo Danielle ahora con la voz quebrada.

 _Esas palabras._

Era tan parecida a la que una vez alguien le había dedicado a Helena cuando dio a saber que se inscribiría en el servicio militar. Ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ya había una lágrima rodando por su mejilla.

-Helena perdón –Dijo Danielle mirándola.

Helena no se había percatado de que Danielle la había estado observando.

-No, no, no importa –Se apresuró a decir Helena al ver la preocupación en la cara de la mujer.

Helena se percató de que el auto estaba aparcado frente a una gran casa en lo que parecía ser las afueras de la ciudad.

-¿Es aquí? –Pregunto ella y lo único que hizo la mujer fue asentir con la cabeza.

-Sí, antes de entrar tengo que decirte que mi madre hace preguntas y comentarios indiscretos de vez en cuando –Dijo Danielle sonriendo –Así que si te molesta solo no le respondas ¿Esta bien? Ella también va invitarte a beber un trago o algo, y lo harás quieras o no.

-Sí, bien –Dijo Helena antes de abrir la puerta del auto.

La ojiazul se dirigió a la casa y justo en el umbral de la puerta hizo algo que la pelirroja no esperaba para nada.

-¡MAMÁ! –Grito Danielle de repente.

-¡Esta en el jardín! –Se escuchó un grito más suave en respuesta.

-¡ES LA NOVIA DE DREW! –Grito de nuevo Danielle.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que la puerta de entrada se abriera de golpe mostrando a una mujer que debía tener unos 30 años con cara de sorpresa.

-¿En serio? –Dijo la mujer sorprendida mirando a Helena.

-Hola –Dijo Helena simplemente.

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Eres la novia de Drew! ¡¿Dónde está él?! –Dijo la mujer exaltada mirando a Helena fascinada.

-Él no sabe que ella está aquí –Dijo Danielle emocionada –Es una visita secreta.

-¡Yo soy Sasha! Soy la hermana mayor de Drew, ven pasa –Dijo la mujer mirando a Helena antes de tomarla de la mano y llevarla dentro de la casa.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo la tenía primero! –Dijo Danielle siguiéndolas.

-¡Mamá! –Casi grito Sasha cuando estuvieron en la sala.

Sasha era una mujer un poco baja de estatura debía medir como metro y medio a pesar de que Danielle y el pelinegro eran muy altos y delgados. Ella tenía unas amplias caderas y bastantes curvas, el cabello castaño, los ojos verdes y no era tan pálida aunque si tenía muchas facciones parecidas a las de Danielle.

-¡Ya voy! –Se escuchó la voz de otra mujer quien al parecer sonaba cansada.

-¡Abuela! ¡No vale rendirse! –Se escuchó la voz de un niño quien también se acercaba.

En cuanto la señora llego a la sala lo primero que pensó Helena era que esa mujer invertía mucho dinero en el cirujano plástico. Era una mujer alta, delgada y con un cuerpo escultural que cualquier joven envidiaría.

-¡Mamá! ¡Ella es la novia de Drew! –Dijo Danielle tomando de los hombros a Helena.

La mujer se sorprendió y miro a Helena primero confundida y luego fascinada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ella es la novia de Drew?! ¡Pero que pequeña tan tierna! –Dijo señora antes de acercarse a Helena.

-Hola –Fue lo único que dijo Helena.

-¡Hola! ¡Cariño! ¡¿Cómo terminaste con un hombre como mi hijo?! –Decía la mujer emocionada.

-Ah pues, es una larga historia –Fue lo único que dijo Helena sin saber que decir.

-¡Sasha trae el vodka! –Dijo la mujer antes de casi tumbar a la peliroja sobre el sofá junto a Danielle.

Helena no solia beber mucho pero probablemente moriría después de eso.

Sasha se fue y luego de hacer que Helena se sentara en el sofá la señora se sentó junto a ella mientras seguía alagándola como si nunca hubiera visto a alguien tan tierna y con el cabello así.

-Yo soy Charlotte, soy la madre de Drew, Danielle, Sasha y Samuel –Dijo la mujer y en ese momento llego un niño con lo que parecía una pistola de agua.

-¡Abuela! –Dijo el niño mirando a la señora sentada junto a Helena.

-Daniel tu abuela ya está muy vieja para esos juegos, aparte no seas maleducado ¿No ves que hay visita? –Dijo Charlotte mirando al niño.

-Hola señora –Dijo el niño un poco apenado.

-Hola soy Helena, es un gusto conocerte –Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo esperando disminuir la vergüenza del pequeño.

-Mamá aquí está el vodka –Dijo Sasha entrando con una botella y unos vasos con hielo hasta el tope.

-Sírvenos a todos, menos a Daniel –Dijo Charlotte y miro al niño –Ve a buscar las galletas que tu mamá escondió junto a la vajilla.

-Como usted diga –Fue lo único que dijo el niño antes de irse.

Sasha les entrego un vaso a cada una y en ese momento Helena estuvo a punto de decirle que ella no solía beber mucho pero daba igual en ese momento.

-¿Por qué mi hijo no nos había contado de ti? –Pregunto Charlotte y luego le dio un trago a su bebida.

-No lo sé, como le dije a Danielle yo siempre había querido conocer a su familia pero el insistía en que no –Dijo Helena encogiéndose de hombros –Pensé que tal vez se avergonzaba de mí y no me presentaba a su familia.

-Drew es un verdadero idiota –Dijo Sasha sentada en una silla frente a ellas.

-¡Sí! ¡Y lleva un mes viviendo con ella! –Dijo Danielle luego de dar un sorbo a su bebida.

En los siguientes minutos Helena no tuvo la necesidad de volver a hablar ya que todo lo que preguntaba Charlotte, Danielle lo respondía con gusto según lo que ya la pelirroja le había dicho.

Helena bebió y bebió vodka y cada vez que su vaso llegaba al fondo, Charlotte volvía a llenar su vaso. La pelirroja le parecía que aquella bebida tenía un sabor horrible que le arañaba la garganta cada vez que le daba otro trago pero igual se sentía bien beberlo.

-Helena ¿Quieres algo de comer? –Pregunto Charlotte mientras se levantaba del sofá.

En cuanto la pelirroja giro la cabeza para mirar a los ojos a la señora un mareo repentino la cegó lo cual le hizo gracia y comenzó a reír.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Sasha sonriendo a Helena y está entre risas asintió.

-Si me gustaría algo de comer, gracias –Dijo la pelirroja mirando a la mujer.

-¿Estas ebria? –Pregunto Danielle divertida en cuanto su madre se fue.

-No sé, nunca había estado ebria antes –Dijo Helena y las otras dos mujeres estallaron en risas.

La pelirroja sin saber porque comenzó a reír con ellas también.

-Pero si llevas tres vasos, nosotras llevamos seis ¿Sabes cuantas veces cambiamos esa botella? –Pregunto Danielle.

-Pero ustedes también están ebrias, estamos todas ebrias –Dijo Helena antes de reir.

-Pero mamá no, ella es muy difícil de embriagar –Dijo Sasha.

En ese momento sonó un celular y fue Danielle quien contesto rápidamente.

-¿Hola? –Dijo Danielle aparentando sonar normal -¡Drew!

Helena miro a Danielle asustada y ella le devolvió la mirada divertidamente ebria.

-Si fui a tu casa, estoy aquí con Helena –Dijo la ojiazul –No sé por qué no nos dijiste que tenías novia, pensé que confiabas más en nosotras.

Hubo un corto silencio y luego Danielle volvió a hablar.

-No, estamos en casa de mamá, no ha conocido a Samuel ni a Ian –Dijo Danielle un poco fastidiada –Si, ella me agrada mucho y a todas nosotras.

-Seguro Drew está nervioso –Dijo Sasha mirando divertida a Helena.

 _O más bien furioso._

-Sí, está bien, no dejare que se vaya, te estará esperando –Dijo Danielle antes de colgar –Que pesado.

-¿Qué te dijo? –Se atrevió Helena a preguntar.

-Que llegara en cinco minutos y que no dejara que te fueras–Dijo Danielle.

-¡Traje tarta de limón! –Dijo Charlotte entrando de nuevo a la sala con una bandeja.

-¡Amo la tarta de limón! –Espeto Helena.

Se dedicaría a disfrutar sus últimos cinco minutos de falsa felicidad.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Helena era incapaz de enfocar la vista en un objeto luego de cinco vasos de Vodka. Nunca antes había estado tan ebria como ahora pero era muy obvio ya que solo tenía 18 años y 5 de ellos habían sido desperdiciados en un internado militar.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Danielle a su lado.

Ella miro a la ojiazul unos momentos antes de asimilar sus palabras con claridad.

-Sí, estoy genial –Dijo Helena con una sonrisa abierta.

-¿Estas segura? Porque te ves del asco –Dijo Sasha llegando a la habitación.

La pelirroja ni siquiera podía mantenerse sentada en el sofá por lo que Danielle la había llevado a su habitación donde ahora Helena estaba acostada en una cama sonriendo de forma estúpida, mientras que la ojiazul a su lado cambiaba los canales de la Tv.

-Creo que Drew ya llego –Dijo Charlotte entrando a la habitación también.

Helena había pensado que en serio llegaría en 5 minutos pero no, había llegado 2 horas después en las cuales ella se había dedicado a tomar todo lo que pudiera.

-Está bien, creo que ya es mi hora –Dijo Helena sentándose lentamente en la cama.

-No lo digas como si fueras a la horca –Dijo Charlotte con humor.

-Pues desearía que fuera diferente –Dijo Helena levantándose de la cama.

-Un momento… -Dijo Sasha acercándose a ella –Drew nunca te ha lastimado ¿Verdad?

Helena pensó mucho en su respuesta aunque sabía que con lo ebria que estaba cualquier cosa que dijera iba a ser incorrecto.

-No, no que yo sepa –Dijo la pelirroja mientras caminaba para salir de la habitación.

 _¿Qué clase de respuesta idiota fue esa?_

Salió de la habitación al pasillo y lo primero que vio fue al gran hombre calvo que recordaba de la subasta mirándola con una sonrisa. Ella rápidamente se asustó y pensó en volver a la habitación pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía a donde escapar.

-Cariño ¿Estas ebria? –Esa era la voz masculina que nunca pensó que se sentiría feliz de escuchar.

-Drew… -Dijo ella volteando a verlo.

Él la miraba con una sonrisa divertida y a la vez lo hacía de forma tierna. Ella tenía la esperanza de que no la dejara con el hombre calvo que ya había salido de su campo de visión.

-¿Estas ebria? –Pregunto el ojiazul de nuevo mientras ella lo miraba.

-Sí, lo siento –Fue lo que dijo Helena asintiendo con la cabeza.

-No la culpes, yo la convencí –Dijo Charlotte acercándose a ellos –Sabes que puedo ser muy persuasiva.

-Lo sé –Dijo Drew mirando a la pelirroja -¿Nos vamos a casa?

-Pero acabamos de llegar –Se quejó el hombre calvo.

Helena lo podía escuchar tras ella no muy cerca pero tampoco estaba lejos.

-Se lo preguntaba a mi novia, no a ti Ian –Dijo el hombre agua lo que hizo que Helena soltara una pequeña risa.

La había llamado "su novia" ¡Por lo que no la iba a matar ahora!

-¿Si? –Dijo la pelirroja sonando ebriamente dulce.

-Sera como tu quieras –Dijo él abrazándola contra su cuerpo.

Helena le devolvió el abrazo y le gusto sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra él. Nunca había querido abrazar a alguien tanto como en ese momento.

-Entonces se van a ir a casa, bueno yo me quedare –Dijo el hombre calvo haciendo que Helena se separara bruscamente de Drew.

-Nadie te invito a irte de todas formas –Dijo el hombre agua.

-Adiós Helena, espero verte pronto –Dijo Sasha mirándola junto a Danielle.

 _No, lo siento, dudo que tu hermano les deje ver mi cadáver…_

-Sí, aunque cariño –Dijo Drew haciendo que lo mirara –La próxima vez avísame que vas a salir.

-Sí, lo siento, tu hermana llego de improviso –Dijo la pelirroja sintiendo su corazón latir lo más rápido que podía.

-Si entiendo –Dijo Drew.

-No me dijiste a que te dedicabas Helena –Dijo Charlotte cerca de ellos.

-…

-Está desempleada por los momentos –Dijo Drew.

-Sí, eso –Dijo la pelirroja con cara de póquer.

-Ah, entonces Drew te mantiene –Dijo Charlotte como una afirmación no como pregunta.

-Si, por los momentos –Dijo el pelinegro haciendo que ella sintiera mucha vergüenza –También es estudiante de medicina.

-¿Estudias medicina? Fascinante –Dijo Charlotte sonriendo.

Helena estaba muy ebria y pensar le cansaba así que dejo que Drew respondiera todo lo demás a su gusto.

En poco tiempo estuvieron en el auto de Drew y Helena solo podía pensar en que los brazos de Morfeo la atrapaban lentamente. Él no decía nada.

-Me mataras –Dijo ella mientras se recostaba a la puerta del auto.

-Estas muy cansada como para pensar en eso –Dijo Drew con burla.

-En realidad, si –Dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos.

Ella sin darse cuenta quedo profundamente dormida. Él la miro dormir y encendió el auto antes de dar marcha a su casa.

…

Helena despertó ante el brusco movimiento que sintió y lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue la cara de Drew sonriente.

-Lo siento por eso –Fue lo que dijo él.

Ella lo miro unos momentos y luego a su alrededor antes de darse cuenta de que estaba en la misma habitación donde él la había encerrado.

-Buenas noches –Dijo Drew mientras se iba a la puerta.

-¡Espera! ¿No preguntaras como escape? –Dijo ella sintiéndose ya no tan ebria.

-Sí, dime ¿Cómo escapaste? –Dijo él mientras que colocaba una mano en el marco de la puerta.

-La mujer del servicio desfalleció y tu hermana entro… -Dijo ella pero se mareo y no supo cómo continuar.

-Llego mi hermana, supuso que eras mi novia y tú no le dijiste lo contrario, hasta inventaste tu propia historia de amor –Dijo Drew con burla –Yo sabía que te resultaba irresistible pero pensé que te aguantarías más.

-Eres un idiota –Dijo ella mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Pero al parecer ahora soy tu idiota –Dijo él.

-¿Me volverás a encerrar? –Pregunto Helena con la esperanza de que no lo hiciera y la matara.

-No, vagaras libre por toda la casa… te encerrare pero no en la habitación –Dijo el hombre agua sonriente.

-¿Cuándo me mataras? –Pregunto la pelirroja.

-No lo sé, cuando sea necesario –Dijo Drew poniendo los ojos en blanco –La guerra terminara pronto.

-No lo sabes –Lo acuso ella.

-Si lo sé, créeme –Dijo –En la cocina hay mucha comida, come lo que quieras y puedes estar tranquila, la puerta estará cerrada.

Al decir eso se fue y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

 _Ahora ¿Qué coño hago?_

Helena se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta que para su sorpresa estaba abierta. Salió al pasillo y camino por la casa hasta llegar a la cocina donde encendió la luz.

No se sentía completamente segura pero tenía hambre y estaba ebria.

-Hambre… -Dijo mientras abría el refrigerador.

Lo primero que vio fue un envase de yogurt así que lo tomo y luego una caja de cereal. Lo puso todo en la barra, busco una cuchara y se sentó.

Mientras se comía el yogurt se puso a mirar lo bien decorada que estaba la cocina. Todos los platos eran de porcelana y tenían decoraciones azules y negras y los vasos iban a juego junto con las tazas de café.

Comenzó a pensar en porque el hombre la había comprado si no la había utilizado para nada. También en porque sabía que la guerra terminaría pronto.

Los países tierra no firmarían ningún acuerdo mientras los países agua continuaran traficando gente como droga. Aquella era gente indefensa que encontraban, que vendían en subastas al igual de como la habían encontrado a ella.

Helena recordaba como su escuadrón gritaban mientras las llamas lo consumían todo. Como ella se ahogaba en humo mientras el otro escuadrón corría al helicóptero y los dejaban ahí para que se quemaran vivos. Todo por ese estúpido negocio con la gente agua.

Apenas el yogurt se terminó comenzó a beber leche directamente de la jarra. Sentía tanta sed y hambre.

-Que niña tan insaciable –Dijo el hombre agua de repente desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Pensé que estabas dormido –Dijo ella separando la jarra de leche de su boca.

-Ya quisieras –Dijo él sonriendo –No eres muy inteligente, ¿verdad? Pudiste escapar cuando viste a mi hermana.

-Ni siquiera sé dónde estoy –Dijo Helena mientras sentía el calor en sus mejillas.

-Pareces un tomatito, toda roja incluyendo tu cabello –Dijo Drew con burla -¿Qué edad dijiste que tenías?

-Dieciocho, en Diciembre tendre diecinueve –Dijo ella.

-Yo tengo veinticuatro, soy bastante mayor –Dijo él sonriendo.

Helena enarco una ceja y el hombre agua se acercó. Se paró frente a ella y la miro a los ojos un rato largo.

-¿Qué haces? –Pregunto ella.

Su mirada paso a su pecho y luego siguió bajando por todo su cuerpo lo que hizo que Helena quisiera levantarse e irse pero no lo hizo, solo se sonrojo aún más… como la idiota que era.

-¿Me dejas besarte? –Pregunto él.

Ella pensaba que no podía sonrojarse más pero si lo logro luego de escuchar esas palabras.

El hombre agua sin esperar respuesta se inclinó y tomo su labio superior en la boca de él mientras colocaba una mano en su cuello. Ella no sabía porque exactamente pero correspondió el beso.

Helena estaba besando al hombre agua. El mismo que la había comprado por veinticinco mil cellas. El mismo que la había tenido encerrada por mes y medio en una habitación sin hablar con nadie más que con aquella mujer.

Se besaron lentamente. Drew pasó su lengua por el labio de ella y Helena inconscientemente abrió un poco la boca dejando que su lengua entrara dejándolo jugar con la de ella y así estuvieron un rato disfrutando cada uno de la boca del otro .

-Eres hermosa –Dijo él separándose un poco para respirar.

-No… -Dijo ella con los ojos cerrados.

-Si –Dijo Drew volviendo a besarla.

Helena estaba tan absorta besándolo que ni ella sabía si lo hacía por el alcohol en su sistema o simplemente el hecho de que él le parecía atractivo a pesar de todo y ella era estúpida.

Drew comenzó a pasar la mano justo donde estaba el cierre del vestido y lo bajo rápidamente antes de comenzar a pasar la mano por su espalda.

Helena sentía la mano del hombre agua en su espalda y supo que era el momento de terminar con aquello, así que se separó bruscamente y se levantó de la silla de la cocina.

-¿Qué haces? –Pregunto él mirándola perplejo.

-Me voy –Dijo ella mientras se levantaba.


End file.
